Tsukimi Miki
Tsukimi Miki is the current Dragon Head of the Lotus Group. She was born in the large settlement known as Fire's Blossom located in the mystical Huofeng Province to two normal citizens. Only later in her life after the tragic death of her immediate family did she follow the path of crime, being unofficially adopted by the previous Dragon Head: Kairui Firewind. After recent events she has truly followed in the footsteps of her teacher, being passed on the title of Dragon Head to lead the infamous Lotus Group. She now leads the impressive organazition as one of the youngest Dragon Heads in known history. 'History' Tsukimi was born into a typical, loving family. Her father Hiroki Miki was the not-so-typical stay-at-home dad, taking care of her and her older brother Akio Miki. Her mother Jiao Miki'' ''née'' Newleaf concerned herself with being apart of her a large (and legal) merchant chain run by her main family. Her father doted on her and her brother as they grew up, her mother induldging them with her own affection when she wasn't busy. Akio was not so much older than his little sister, and for that reason they were very close. They were hardly ever seen apart, and even developed a secret language together that no one else understood. With such a healthy and well-off family Tsukimi was brought up as a sweet and innocent girl. She lived in a modest home on the edge of Fire's Blossom, far enough to enjoy life without the constant buzzing of pandaren walking by and close enough to enjoy what the settlement had to offer. It was only a few years down the road that Tsukimi, in her new-found obsession, brought upon the tragedy that would scar her and set her on the path of a criminal way of life. The First Spark Tsukimi was four years old when she was finally able to be brought along to the annual Huofeng Torch Festival. With her parents and brother the small family went together to the the center of Fire's Blossom to celebrate and enjoy the many festivities. This was also where Tsukimi was exposed to what would later become her primary obsession: fire. The little girl was enchanted by the many fire breathers, fire dancers, fire jugglers, and most everything that related to fire. Each citizen of the Province has a natural affinity with fire and are exposed to its flames at a young age, fire was a way of life. It was only then, however, that the young cub realized that fire could be ''more than just that. The event was over far sooner than Tsukimi expected, hours of enjoyment and fascination made it so time passed by quickly. As much as Tsukimi whined that it was already over, she was already looking forward to next year. Indeed, the little cub made a promise to herself that she'd never miss one again. Playing With Fire Her parents and brother passed off Tsukimi's fondness of flames and wanting to learn how to juggle and dance as a result of her first time being at the festival, remembering their own jubilation at attending such an event. So it was that her parents induldged her and indirectly caused her to slowly become truly obsessed with the flames. She started out small, little twigs and branches to juggle in the air. Skipping around fire pits, childish wishes of wanting a longer tail to grant herself a more natural way of balancing. These activities only fed her passion and increased the desire of wanting more and more and more. Three years passed by before her brother would finally realize that this wasn't a phase. For three years Tsukimi was allowed to foster her obsession, her paws scorched more so than the regular cub of Huofeng Province from her many nights of playing with fire. Her brother would later swear on his life that he heard her wishing to expand the flames on something more than just a twig or two. The then eleven year old Akio tried to alert his parents of his concerns, and promised him that they would see what it was all about. The Scars Will Last Unfortunately for the couple, they were far too late with there sudden awareness of their daughter's growing need of help. No one suspected that Tsukimi would one night go too far with her endeavors and burn down the only home she had known with her family inside. It is up to debate even on whether or not Tsukimi was the one to start the fire, such atrocities unbecoming of a little girl. It is unknown that what exactly occured that night, whether Tsukimi had done it on purpose or mere accident. What is known that although Tsukimi made it out alive with no scars on the surface, the girl was damaged beyond what she could handle. With the death of her family she was an orphan, an orphan far too troubling to be adopted by her living relatives. For the next couple of years she would wander aimlessly about, stealing to survive and running around with other orphans. Because of her ways however, even the others that were in the same situation as her did not want to be near her despite her charming ways. Tsukimi never felt truly alone, as long as she stayed near the very pyre that inspired her when she was small, she would feel safe for the next two years before her fate was truly sealed. A New Dance Two years went by. At nine years old Tsukimi was barely getting by on an unsteady diet that just wasn't enough for a growing pandaren. She was unfed, and yet she survived. She was already proving to be a quick learner, sneakily stealing what she needed every now and then. Every so often she would be caught in the act, but never was anyone quick enough to capture her. She was a scavenger for the most part. Other times she would perform small feats in the square, quickly noted for her advanced fire-working and charming personality she would earn a coin or two every now and then. Her performances were short-lived, however. The young cub was easily recognized by patrolling guards and would have to leave abruptly even when she was proving to make a profit. It was one of those particular days when Tsukimi was running away from guards on pursuit that she crashed into a older pandaren and proceeded to fall onto her rump from the collision while the woman still held her ground. It was a rough fall, Tsukimi for once not quick enough to pick herself up and dart off. The guards were already hot on her tail and they arrived to grab her just in time, holding her down as they tried to haul her off to be punished. Perhaps she was in a good mood, perhaps she was impressed by the skinny cub, or perhaps even she simply had no other choice but to pity the girl. The graceful beauty intervened on the guard's arrest, a few words of power and exchange of coins were all that she needed to take custody of the cub away from them and be given to her instead. The woman proved to be none other than Kairui Firewind, of course. Tsukimi was entranced by the woman, and Kairui was just interesting enough for her not to run away from her. It was a long walk back to Firewind Palace, and Tsukimi was lead to there as she held Kairui's paw. They chatted on about nonsense, Kairui making the child laugh and become more and more friendly to her. By the time they made it to the palace, Tsukimi hadn't felt so happy in years and had no plan of ending this moment. Kairui felt the same way. Promises were made, Kairui unofficially adopting the little girl and allowing her to live in the palace as long as she was a good little girl and followed her orders and practiced what Kairui had to teach. Tsukimi was delighted, eagerly following through with the demands. She finally had a family again, no matter how small it was. Learning to Dance It would be a while before Kairui officially brought Tsukimi into the underworld of the Huofeng Province, let alone introduce herself formally as the Dragon Head of the Lotus Group. By that time Tsukimi already felt so much adoration for Kairui, even considering her savior from picking her up from the streets into the safety of the Huofeng Palace. There was nothing that would sway the young Tsukimi now away from her. Wherever Kairui went, Tsukimi would most often be close behind. Tsukimi typically stayed inside in the large walls of the Huofeng Palace except when she was feeling adventerous as she often was. It was here that she learned more of social graces and made friends with the Firewind Family, some lasting a lifetime. Yulan and herself began to admire each other and their budding romance was put to a halt when Yulan left to join the Shado-Pan. The both of their independent natures lead them to rekindle their relationship despite Yulan's then current devotion to the order, and even when it broke off when they were older they continued to be close friends. Tsukimi was groomed in every possible aspect to be a well-trained member of the Lotus Group directly under Kairui, even being taught shadow magic by her seeing as she was a mage herself. As she grew older her tasks became more difficult, starting from simple robberies to more complex missions and soon enough she had killed her first man at the age of eleven through her even now favorite method: immolation. Alongside the arts of thievery, forgery, assassination, and lying, Tsukimi took a deep interest in all things relating to entertainment. She would continue her family's tradition of attending the annual Huofeng Torch Festival and quickly became apart of the fire-related acts. She learned more of the fire-basic skills that had been an obsession to her since her fleeting youth, and quickly took up other skills pertaining to any trained entertainer. All of these wondrous talents combined made her a worthy and well-hidden foe against her enemies under the disguise of a performer. Dance, Then, Wherever You May Be... Each new year was another notch under Tsukimi's belt, adding new experiences and opportunities that she would always take. No longer a child or even a green member of her order, she was a well-respected and feared assassin. Her chaotic nature was amplified by her seemingly innocent nature that put a dastardly aspect on everything she did, causing her to be even more feared with how she went about things in such a happy manner no matter what. The parting of the mists brought opportunity all. With Madam Goya expanding her wares to both the Horde and the Alliance, Madam Kairui decided to take it a step further and expand her business to the other continents. Tsukimi was one of the first off Pandaria, finding the perfect place to conduct criminal activities in a location that would be accessible to both factions: The Darkmoon Faire. The Darkmoon Faire proved to be beneficial to the Lotus Group as a whole, not just Tsukimi. While it provided new business partners, it also gave Tsukimi the chance to expand and flaunt her abilities as an entertainer and give her the adoration, praise, and attention she craved so much. Tsukimi maintained a job at the faire, becoming a carnie on top of her jobs as an entertainer and Lotus Group member. When word of Firelord Taizong's death reached her, she took a venture back to the Huofeng Province to detail out her report to Kairui of her success at the faire that letters just couldn't convey. Yulan took it upon herself to obtain the mantle of Firelord, taking her past flame Tsukimi into court with her as a court entertainer to lighten the mood. Unbeknownst to most Tsukimi acted as her private assassin to snuff out any threats to Firelord Yulan. The Dance Went On After the destruction of the Vale and the following closing of the gates under strict order of Firelord Yulan, Tsukimi had but no choice to take a small break from her time at the Darkmoon Faire to cater to the whims of her superiors. It was here that the Lotus Group began to grow restless, the new orders of no outside merchandise of any sort being unable to pass through affected their business greatly. As an act of revenge, the Lotus Group's influence of the province increased, dominating the natural markets to make the citizens depend on their supplies. By the time the gates were open once more, a particular Red Pole by the name of Great Smile Li had become obsessed with power and was subtly working against Madam Kairui's reign in an attempt to overthrow her and the entire province to be under his foot. His betrayal came to light and thanks to a small team made of the combined strength of Huofeng's finest and Tsukimi herself, he was quickly dismantled at his very own base and executed by immolation. As a reward for Tsukimi's continuous loyalty and being the main reason why Great Smile Li had been caught, she was given the rank of Red Pole and Great Smile Li's base that Tsukimi would slowly turn into her own. The previous inn was now a reknowned kabuki theatre The Purple Prose. And I'll Lead You All Tsukimi now had retired from her days of being a carnie and entertainer completely, the job of being a Red Pole more important to her than any other. It demanded her upmost attention, Tsukimi now dealing with businesses and commanding Lotus Members assigned to her. It wasn't before long that Madam Kairui realized herself that her reign of Dragon Head was at an end. She was disgraced in the eyes of her order and the Firelord herself. Kairui came to the conclusion of passing along the title of Dragon Head to Tsukimi, and demoting herself to Red Pole to advise her as she always has. Tsukimi, now Madam Miki, at the age of twenty-nine was the youngest Dragon Head in history. 'Appearance' Tsukimi enjoys looking her best. She is never seen in an attire that would not be called fashionable. She prefers vibrant and extravagant attires that are hard to come by and compliment her shapely figure. She held the basic standard of beauty among her kind, indulging in just the right amount of food to keep her healthy. The Darkmoon Faire's recognizable logo and emblem had been dyed into her fur on her right forearm. She regularly redyes her fur to show off her devotion and fascination with the organization. A nod to each and every Firelord of the Huofeng Province and their gruesome ritual of burning the Pandaren character for "Fire" into their backs, Tsukimi decided to brand her own mark into her back shortly after becoming Dragon Head. The image of a large cloud serpent head facing forward had been painfully seared into her flesh and making it so the fur there would never grow again. 'Demeanor' Tsukimi had no reason to not be warm and inviting to all in public. She was easily excitable and found most people and situations to be enthralling and pleasant all the same. Playful and alluring, she often took interest in flirting with men and women of all races but took few to bed. The ex-carnie found pleasure in theatrics and was often one to be seen showing off her abilities. Underneath the surface Tsukimi maintained her energetic and playful personality, but with a sadistic twist. From her days of working as an assassin she holds no remorse for most people in any sort of situation, deeming most disposable and will quickly see to it that she finds another to replace them. She no longer participates in finishing business up front and personal like she used to, but when their is truly no other option the Dragon Head will see to it that she will silence someone with her own hands. Anyone who earns her ire would see their demise swiftly and possibly with a little song and dance, Tsukimi considering life itself nothing more than a dancer to master. An unstable figurehead of a massive and threatening organization was not one to be cross with. Currently With Firelord Yulan's passing, Tsukimi has been one of the few residents that has actually had reason to celebrate. Despite the fact that the late Firelord was a previous lover and good friend to her, she was strict and unwavering with her want of control over Tsukimi's organization. With her out of the way, Tsukimi is expecting more freedom and is looking forward to expanding her business even more to compete with Madam Goya. 'Trivia' *Her name was coined from two anime characters her creator enjoys! *Inspiritation for the character's personality comes from various sources such as (but not limited to): Harley Quinn, The Joker, and the yandere trope! *She's a known flirt, but that's pretty much it! She's very exclusive concerning lovers. *She has a nickname given to her by a former co-worker when she worked at the faire that stuck with all the carnies. In the worgen's haste he called her by "Kiwi", and it just stuck! *Despite Kairui Firewind practically being a mother to Tsukimi, not once has she ever called her mother. She loves her just as much as one, though! *Even with her upbringing in the palace, Tsukimi wasn't made a member of the Firewind Clan. She was unofficially adopted, and hence had no reason to take on the name or be inducted as an honorary member. Category:Pandaren Category:Great Firewind Category:Characters Category:Lotus Group